warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pride of FireClan
Shadewing's story continues... Current storyline: After a visit from Bluestar, Shadepaw has moved on from Nightstorm's death. Now she is back on track, training hard with Leafblaze. But then one night, a danger arrives in her territory that will threaten her, Leafblaze, and her Clan. If you haven't read Shadepaw's Sorrow or Shadepaw's Dark Hour, then I suggest you do that, or you'll get confused. Oh, and enjoy! Tell me how I did! The cat in the photo is Hawkwing. Behold: 1 "Shadepaw, why are you out here?" a voice mewed, waking Shadepaw. She looked up, and saw Leafblaze standing over her. "I - I couldn't sleep. I took a walk, and I guess I fell asleep." she stammered, stretching. "Don't scare us like that, everyone was worried. Your sister practically died when she found you were gone." Shadepaw stood up, now wide awake. "Is she alright? Oh, I'm sorry Leafblaze!" She almost told him about Bluestar, but decided to keep it hidden. Leafblaze purred. "It's okay, Shadepaw, just let's hurry and get back before they send a patrol." And they headed back together. When they arrived, Shadepaw was suddenly swarmed with cats on all sides. "Oh, Shadepaw, I was so worried!" Moonpaw meowed. "Glad to see you're alright, Shadepaw." came Lionwing's voice. "Shadepaw, thank Skycats!" Blizzardpelt yowled. Shadepaw eventually broke free of the cats and found her sister. "Where were you?" Moonpaw demanded, licking Shadepaw. "I was taking a walk, but i fell asleep." she repeated wearily. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Shadepaw nodded and got some fresh-kill, sat down, and began to eat. Soon, she was joined by Leafblaze. "I thought I'd find you here," he purred as he sat down. "I could do with peace and quiet," Shadepaw admitted, tearing into a chipmunk. "So could I. All this chaos. With NightClan stealing prey and Nightstorm dying, everyone's frantic. Emberheart doesn't know what to do." "How's Flamestar?" she asked, suddenly remembering her ill leader. "Better now, but he lost another life." Shadepaw looked up, her eyes widening. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?" "You were injured. And you said you wanted some peace and quiet," he said simply. "You can say that again." Shadepaw mewed. Leafblaze let out a purr, licking his paw. "Well, I'd better get going, I have to go on patrol. See you later, Shadepaw." He rose to his paws, flewing his muscles as he stretched. Padding away, he joined a group of senior warriors, sitting down next to Emberheart. Shadepaw sat, watching as he talked with them. A few minutes later, he, Lionwing, and Dovepaw pushed through the barrier, the forest swallowing them up. A memory appeared in her head. Leafblaze, Nightstorm, and her going on a patrol so much like that one, thinking nothing odd would happen, that it would be like every other day. "Oh, Nightstorm," she sighed. "If only we had known..." Let go of her, Shadepaw. ''Bluestar's voice sounded in her head. ''There's nothing you can do about it now. You must move on. Now, go help the elders clean out their nests. They look like they could use some help.' ''' Shadepaw looked over to the elders' den. Sure enough, Owlheart was dragging moss out through the entrance, dropping a large clump behind him as he headed for the barrier. Springing to her paws, pushing Nightstorm out of her head, Shadepaw raced over and picked up the fallen moss, carrying it carefully in her jaws. Owlheart turned his head back toward her, gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thanks," he rasped, dropping the moss in a pile next to the barrier. "No problem. Would you like me to go find some clean moss?" Shadepaw asked, adding hers to the pile. "Sure," he purred. "Just go ask Larkwing. She should have plenty extra." Nodding, Shadepaw turned and padded toward the medicine cat clearing. When she reached the den, she stopped in front of the entrance. "Larkwing?" she mewed into the willow curtain. "Can I come in?" "Shadepaw? Yes, of course!" came Larkwing's soft voice from inside. Shadepaw pushed through the willow curtain and padded into the den. It was warm and an odd herb smell hung in the air. A tiny spring of water was in the back. All kinds of leaves and berries had been pushed into cracks in the rock wall. In a corner, bent over some kind of herb, was Larkwing. Behind her, a huge pile of moss towered, nearly touching the low ceiling. "What do you need, Shadepaw?" Larkwing asked, looking up from her work. "Are you sick?" "No, but could I use some moss? The elders need some fresh stuff, and Owlheart told me to ask you." "Of course! Use as much as you'd like," Larkwing mewed brightly, flicking her tail at the pile, before getting back to work. Nodding, Shadepaw took a bunch in her teeth. She dragged toward the entrance and backed out, carefully making sure she hadn't dropped any. ''That's it, Shadepaw. You will be able to move on from your mother's death by helping your Clanmates. They are the best source of comfort. Cherish them, and stay loyal, Bluestar whispered softly in her head. I know. Thank you, Bluestar. Shadepaw had reached the elders' den. She dropped the moss, then stuck her head inside. Spotting Mumblefur, she mewed a greeting. "I brought you new moss." Mumblefur looked up. "Thank you! Just leave it there, and we'll take care of it! We're lucky to have you, Shadepaw!" she mewed, padding over and collecting the pile of moss in her teeth, dragging it over to the corner of the den. Purring, Shadepaw dipped her head and backed out. Bluestar was right, it does help when I help out my Clan, she decided as she headed towrad the fresh-kill pile, her stomach growling. But before she could reach it, a body slammed into her, knocking her on her back. Shadepaw looked up, and found Moonpaw gazing triumphantly down at her. "Hey!" she protested, struggling. "Get off me!" "Did it work?" Sunpaw's mew came from somewhere behind Moonpaw. Moonpaw turned around, looking toward the barrier. Shadepaw spotted Sunpaw pushing through the entrance, his golden pelt shining. "It worked! She didn't even notice me!" Moonpaw told him. Seeing her distracted, Shadepaw threw her off. Moonpaw landed hard, causing a cloud of dust to envelope all the cats around. "Hey! I can't see!" Blizzardpelt complained. Moonpaw leaped up, shaking her pelt. "Shadepaw, what was that for?" her sister mewed angrily. "That hurt!" "Sorry," Shadepaw stared at her feet, embarrassment burning in her pelt. "You should be," Lionwing appeared beside her. "You shouldn't have thrown her like that. She could've been hurt. As for you two, you shouldn't have been messing around. Go and check the elders for ticks," he mewed sternly. Shadepaw growled, but got up and headed toward the elders den, Moonpaw and Sunpaw beside her. Helping out my Clan is great, but, sometimes, it can be a real pain, ''she thought. ''Oh well, it's better than sitting around moping all day. '' ''That's right, Shadepaw. You have finally learned, ''Bluestar's starry mew sounded in her head again. Shadepaw stopped in front of the elders den, and stared at the sky. ''Bluestar was right. Oh, mother, I hope you're watching. '' ''I always will be, ''her mother's voice filled her head. '' You have done well, Shadepaw. '' Behold: 2 "Okay, Shadepaw, are you ready?" Leafblaze asked. Shadepaw nodded. It was moonhigh, and they were going to Sandy Area for night training. Leafblaze had gotten permission from Flamestar to do it. Night training was very important. It helped to prepare the apprentices in case of a night ambush from another Clan, because it helped them learn to fight in the dark. The two started into the forest, padding silently toward Sandy Area. "Can you see okay, Shadepaw?" Leafblaze mewed. "Yes, I can see perfect." Shadepaw answered him. "That's good." They had reached Sandy Area. Shadepaw loved training here, but she loved it even more now seeing it in the dark. Leafblaze walked ahead of her, then turned and faced her. "Attack me." he instructed. Shadepaw nodded and crouched. I'll go for the foreleg, she thought. He's not guarding it at all. She pounced, aiming for the foreleg. Hitting it, she rolled Leafblaze onto his back. He purred. "Great Skycats, your fast. Now get off me, you big furball!" he rolled her off. "Now, my turn." he mewed, crouching. Shadepaw got ready. Leafblaze waited, then suddenly out of nowhere he pounced, hitting her square in the belly, knocking her flat. She threw him off with her hind legs, and then leaped on top of him. "Got you!" she purred as she let him up. "A little shaky at first, but great job!" They continued to practice, taking turns. Soon, it was as easy as breathing. On her turn, she got ready, crouching low, facing her mentor. But when she leapt for him, he was gone. In a heartbeat, though, he was on top of her, pinning her down. "How'd you do that?" she mewed as he got off her. "Get up, and I'll show you." Shadepaw jumped to her feet, shaking dust from her fur. Leafblaze stood in front of her, waiting. "It's really very simple," he said. "Simply watch your opponents' eyes. When you see he is focused on attacking, then wait until he leaps. His guard will be down. Dive out of the way, then on top of him. My own mentor came up with it," he instructed. "Who was your mentor?" Shadepaw asked. Leafblaze had never spoken of his past before. "Her name was Rosewind, the former deputy of FireClan. She was the greatest warrior in the forest." His voice wasn't proud, but sounded heavy, almost sad. "How...did she die?" "It's a long story, too long to explain now. Back to training," he mewed simply, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Sorry," Shadepaw meowed. "I shouldn't have asked." He shook his head, muttering words Shadepaw couldn't hear. Her mentor faced her again. "My turn," he said. A few minutes later they were training again. Leafblaze taught her more moves, carefully instructing her. Soon, Shadepaw had them all perfected until they were ready for battle. "Great job! No warrior would last against you, Shadepaw," Leafblaze mewed proudly. Shadepaw looked down at her paws, her pelt growing hot. "I see you have moved on from your mother's death very quickly. I'm impressed." Shadepaw didn't answer. "She would have been proud," he said gently. She raised her head, grief washing over her once more. "I just wish I could've saved her," she sighed. "It was her time to die. Sometimes, no cat can save another." Suddenly, an image of Hawkwing leaping onto Nightstorm flashed in Shadepaw's mind. She tensed. Leafblaze peered into her eyes, concern lacing his expression. "What is it?" Before Shadepaw could answer, a huge, dark body flew into her mentor, knocking him away. Shadepaw watched, hardly daring to believe it as glowing amber eyes met her own. Hawkwing was back. Behold: 3 "Good to see you again, Shadepaw! Unfortunately, before I shred you, I have to take care of your mentor first," the warrior sneered. Turning back to Leafblaze, he began to claw and tear at him. Shadepaw was frozen to the ground, her eyes wide, fear crawling up her spine as she watched. "Leafblaze!" she yowled, her voice squeaking. The creamy tom struggled beneath Hawkwing's body, blood flowing from his body. Anger and strength flowed through Shadepaw's leg. She felt her muscles tense as she crouched. Aiming, she launched herself straight at Hawkwing's unguarded belly. Shadepaw felt his body beneath her as she lifted him off Leafblaze, and pinned him onto the ground. The tom's face contorted into a furious snarl, which quickly turned to pained as she raked her claws down his belly. He yowled out and shoved her off. Shadepaw's back hit the ground hard, and Hawkwing's weight crushed her against it. His teeth tore into her leg, scraping bone. Shadepaw felt pain shoot through her. Holding back a pained yowl, she desperately battered his belly with her hind legs. He didn't budge. "Don't even try it, Shadepaw! Your mother did the same thing!" he snarled. Seeing him distracted, she reached up and sank her teeth into his forepaw, feeling his blood on her tongue. Hawkwing gave a cry of shock and agony and leapt off. Shadepaw barely struggled to her paws when he charged again. This time, however, she was ready. She jumped aside, dodging enough to send him crashing to the ground. He landed with a dull thud on his belly, and didn't move. ''This is my chance! ''she thought as she raced for his back. ''You can do this, Shadepaw, ''Bluestar's starry whisper sounded in her head. ''Don't be afraid! '' Shadepaw jumped into the air, and crashed onto the tabby warrior's sturdy back. Sorry, I can't write anymore. :( Behold: 4 Instantly, cats rushed out of their dens, swarming Shadepaw. They all began to cry out, some in fear, others in disbelief and amazement. "What happened? Tell us, Shadepaw!" Blizzardpelt meowed, pelting from the warriors den, her fur rumpled with clumps of moss in it. "Shadepaw! What happened to Leafblaze?!" Moonpaw asked over and over. "Oh, Shadepaw, are they gone?" Dovepaw demanded, right behind the others. "Silence! Let her through!" a voice yowled. Shadepaw spun around, then froze. There, sitting on the Hightree, his gingery fur ablaze in a patch of moonlight, stood Flamestar. A hush immediately fell over the yowling cats. "Shadepaw, please tell us what happened." "I will, but first can someone fetch Larkwing?" she flicked her tail at Leafblaze. "I'm here, Shadepaw." Larkwing emerged from the willow curtain guarding her den, and raced over to her. "You were very brave," the medicine cat whispered. "I will take care of him," she mewed, dragging Leafblaze's body towards her den. Shadepaw turned back to her leader. "Now, I will tell you." And she recounted how Hawkwing had attacked Leafblaze, and how she had driven him off. When she was finished, everyone looked at her in disbelief. Moonpaw's jaw dropped. Lionwing, having returned from a patrol in the middle of her story, dropped the squirrel in his jaws. "You...drove off..Hawkwing?! But you don't even have a scratch!" Blizzardpelt exclaimed. "How can that be?" Sunpaw wondered, staring at Shadepaw in amazement. "You really are ahead!" "Were you scared, Shadepaw?" Dovepaw whispered, pressing against her. Shadepaw simply nodded, too shaken to speak. "I see. Tomorrow, we will begin preparations to defend our territory against NightClan. They must be taught a lesson: that FireClan is no Clan to mess with!" Flamestar yowled. The cats cheered, Shadepaw among them. "But first, there is a ceremony we must perform. One that will bring great joy to all of you. Shadepaw, come up here," he said, pride lighting his eyes. Shadepaw hesitated, then leapt onto Hightree. ''My warrior ceremony? Oh, Nightstorm, I hope you're watching! Her mother's soft mew sounded in her head, calming her, sending warmth through her body. ''I am watching, my daughter, don't worry. I always have been watching. You fought braver than any cat I have seen. '' Her fur falling flat, Shadepaw turned and faced Flamestar, who looked like a glowing ember in the dim light. Behold: 4 "Tonight, Shadepaw exhibited bravery beyond any cat I have ever seen. For this, she will be made a warrior." Pride flowed through Shadepaw as she faced her leader. "Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code?" "I do." she mewed firmly. "And do you promise, at the cost of your life, to defend your Clan and other Clans from harm?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Skycats, and in the name of Angelstar, you will be known as Shadewing! FireClan honors your bravery and skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior now." He turned to the cats below. "Behold, Shadewing! The Pride of FireClan!" And they all cheered. Flamestar turned back to her. "Shadewing, you are the burning honor of our Clan now. But even the strongest flames can be extinguished. Use your skills well." he whispered to her. "I will." She raised her head to the stars. I have done it, Nightstorm, she thought. I have avenged you now. I am a warrior!